Death Comes Close
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: The torchwood team investigate a series of disapearences, which leads to a mysterious man. Based early series 1. Parings: Some Owen/Gwen.
1. Almost Alien

_**Death Comes close** _

Based after cyberwoman sometime, but before countrycide.

Oh, don't know if Loran Street is a real street, I'm just using it. You know, fiction.

I don't own torchwood.

Almost Alien

………

Hilda Potts was a middle-aged woman of Loran Street in Cardiff. A Street where everyone kept to themselves. Hilda was just poking her head over the fence to next doors garden, noting the shabbiness of grass and plants, when, unusually, she heard a ear splitting scream coming from the owners house. Naturally her eyes found the house and, as she could just about see through the window, she looked into the living room window. Those living next door had only moved in a few weeks ago, but she knew the woman to be Susan something, who by the look of things through the window was pointing at something Hilda couldn't see with her mouth open, terrified.

Hilda considered phoning the police, but these days it took hours for them to even turn up. In the end curiosity got the better of her and she made her way round the house of number forty-two and knocked on their front door. There was no answer. At first.

She was just considering going back when the door opened and there stood a man in his early thirties – dark black hair, blue eyes, and very handsome. He smiled sweetly, "Hello neighbour."

"Hello, um, sorry to disturb you but I heard a scream and wondered if everything – everything is okay?" Hilda said quietly.

The man simply continued to smile, "Yes. Would you like a drink?"

Hilda frowned, "Sorry?"

"A drink. Perhaps tea, coffee, maybe lemonade?" he asked and she noticed he was English.

"Oh, um…" Hilda looked at the man, was something about him, he seemed incredibly kind. What a nice man, she thought to herself. "Yes, I'd love to."

The man smiled all the wider, "Then please come inside." Hilda smiled back and entered their home, which seemed a lot her own - tidy, homely, not at all like their garden. They went through to the kitchen, which again she could see it was well looked after. She was so busy looking around at their neat kitchen that she didn't see the man's needing look as he watched her.

"You have a lovely home," Hilda commented. The man didn't reply. "Oh by the way, what is your name?" Again, he didn't reply. Hilda looked round at him; he was just staring at her, a wild, uncontrolled spark making his eyes look eerie and causing Hilda to reconsider her earlier conclusion of the man being handsome. "Um, so… tea would be nice."

The man laughed. A hallow, empty laugh. He shook his head, "I don't think so."

Loran Street is a place where everyone keeps to himself or herself. In fact, they keep to themselves so much so that no one batted an eyelid when Hilda scream penetrated the silence that usually gripped the street. No one dared note it as anything out of ordinary. Because what an earth could be out of ordinary about Loran Street?

…………….

It wasn't until the fifth disappearance that special ops torchwood was called in. The police had no leads and it seemed as if the people missing had just disappeared into thin air. They told the torchwood team this, not that they were exactly surprised.

"Why is it," said Owen as he, Jack and Gwen made their way along Loran Street. "That police can never deal with anything on their own anymore."

"I guess help can be to easily found," Jack said simply as they walked up a driveway on the street.

"Who's this then?" Gwen asked nodding towards the house they were in front of.

"Brenda Smith, sixty-six, a few days ago she told the police than about three weeks ago she heard a scream coming from down the street," Jack said professionally.

Gwen frowned as she shook her head, "If she heard it three weeks ago then why did she only just tell them?"

Jack smiled, "That's what we're here to find out." He rung the doorbell and a few moments later Brenda came to the door.

The old woman smiled at the three strangers, "You must be the detectives."

"Something like that, yes," Jack said. "I'm captain Jack Harkness, this is Gwen and Owen. Can we come in Mrs Smith?"

"Yes, of course," Brenda stepped aside, letting the three of them pass. "I was just about to make some tea," she said in her strong welsh accent. She led them into the kitchen where she got out four mugs from a cupboard. "Do you take sugar?"

"Oh, that really isn't necessary," Jack said quickly. "We won't be long."

"Oh," Brenda put down the kettle. "Well, at least sit down," she indicated the kitchen table.

They sat down and Owen asked, getting straight to the point, "So Brenda, why tell the police you heard a scream three weeks after you heard it?" Gwen gave him a look but he simply shrugged.

Brenda cleared her throat, "Well, I may forgotten or… I mean I didn't think much of it at the time… could have been children or -"

"I haven't seen many children around here," Jack commented. He leaned closer to Brenda; he could smell her sticky old perfume, "Tell us the truth Brenda."

She looked up at jack with fear in her eyes, "I was scared," she choked. "All the time I'd here them… what if it was me next?" she whispered. She shook her head, "It only stated when _those two_ came."

"What two?" asked Owen.

Brenda looked up at the three of them, her eyes wide as she desperately tried to get them to understand, she said, "The two new neighbours at number forty-two."

Jack nodded, "It started when they moved in?"

Brenda sighed, "Yes, and…" she hesitated, "Well, I said hello to one of them once and… he - he had blood on his shirt Mr Harkness."

"I see," said Jack thinking that this is more like a murder for the police to deal with. He stood up with a gentle sigh, "Well thank you Mrs Smith, we'll be on our way."

Brenda nodded, though she looked like she wasn't sure about something. Owen frowned as he stood up, "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just - and this is probably nothing – but I saw, I saw something…"

Gwen nodded, "What did you see?"

"There was a, well a horn – it was, it was on his neck and looked almost," she looked up at the three as if it were most insane thing in the world, "Almost alien."

…………….

Review Please!


	2. Kyle

_**Death Comes Close** _

AN: It's just after Cyberwoman. By the way, remember in cyberwoman Gwen and Owen kissed, that's the only reason the after cyberwoman bit is important really.

Kyle

"What a load of bull," said Owen as they left. "This is just another murder case for the police in my opinion."

Jack, Gwen and Owen left Brenda's house as quick as they could, rejecting the biscuits Brenda offered them to stay. Jack looked fairly eager to get back the Hub so he turned to Owen and Gwen, "Right, I'm going back to base. There's a chance that Brenda there was being serious so I suggest you two head down to number 42. Okay?"

Gwen glanced at Owen and then turned to Jack, "Can't Owen do it on his own?"

"No," Jack replied as he headed to the SUV. "If there's a chance that it wasn't just an old woman's imagination he might need back up. Anyway, what's the problem, he can be berk sometimes but he won't bite."

"Not unless you want me to," whispered Owen into Gwen's ear.

"I'll see you later," Jack went into the SUV and headed back to torchwood headquarters as Owen and Gwen began the short walk to number 42.

"So," said Owen as they walked. "Wanna know what I've been thinking about?"

"No, but tell me anyway," muttered Gwen.

"I've been thinking about how I've seen so little of you lately sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Gwen said quietly.

"It seems to me," Owen carried on, ignoring her. "That ever since that kiss we shared you've been, uh, avoiding me?"

"Don't talk rubbish," said Gwen's welsh brogue.

"Don't dare for another amazing experience, do you? You know if you really want to we _can_ do some biting -"

Gwen turned on him angrily, "Would you just… shut up!"

Owen raised his hands in mock defeat, "Ring the doorbell then."

Gwen turned to see they were standing in front of number 42. Sighing, she rang the doorbell and they waited patiently. It didn't take long for a handsome young man in his early thirties to answer the door. Owen smiled, "Hi there, Owen Harper, this is Gwen Cooper. We're torchwood investigating the five disappearances – you probably know about them - can we come in?"

The man looked suspicious but gave a curt nod, "Of course."

Owen and Gwen made their way into the narrow hallway. "So," said Gwen casually looking around. "What's your name then?"

"Kyle," the man said, leading them into the kitchen.

"Right Kyle –," Owen began.

"Sit down," Kyle interrupted. Gwen and Owen did so at the kitchen table and Kyle sat opposite. Gwen didn't take her eyes off Kyle, he was handsome that was certain, he probably had a lot of luck with the ladies. She found it difficult to believe this Kyle could be a bad man. He seemed so good. She was sure; he _was_ so good.

"So Kyle, where's the Mrs?" asked Owen.

Kyle hesitated for just a second, "Mrs?"

"Yes, we heard you came with a partner…" Owen nodded.

"Oh, my girlfriend – she's out," said a Kyle with a natural smile.

"Where?" Gwen asked hesitantly and Kyle shot her a dashing smile, which she blushed at.

"The supermarket," said the Englishman.

Owen gave a nod, "Okay then Kyle if you don't mind me asking, have you heard anything strange going around here?"

"No, not apart from the disappearances," replied Kyle in his laid back manner.

Owen nodded at took a quick scan of the kitchen, "Mind if I take a look around?"

Owen looked back at Kyle and saw something; a flicker across his eyes, like anger. Then it was gone. Kyle gave a – in Owen's eyes – sickly smile. In Gwen's eyes it was the stuff of dreams. Kyle gave Owen a curt nod, "Sure, go ahead."

Owen left the kitchen, leaving Gwen alone with Kyle.

………………….

AN: Reviews people! Come on, where are they?


	3. Looking For Trouble

_**Death Comes Close** _

AN: Thank you those who reviewed. Oh and Ianto, Tosh and more Jack will be appearing next chapter for those who were wandering.

Looking For Trouble

Leaving Gwen with Kyle wasn't exactly the best decision he thought he's made, Owen didn't trust him, but hopefully Gwen would get something out of him. Owen didn't know quite what it was but he just couldn't help but hate the man for some reason. That flash of anger Owen saw flash his eyes or that smile, that sick smile that made him look so ugly, so inhuman… that's what made Owen not trust the man, and also want to take a look around.

He went into the living room; first, noting its tidiness – so unnaturally tidy it made Owen want to kick something just to budge it from its orderly fashion. He checked each shelf and hiding place for _anything_ out of the ordinary. But to Owen's disappointment this room provided no evidence to put Kyle in any trouble.

Owen left the room and decided to head upstairs then. He took care as he walked upstairs to try and listen to what Gwen and Kyle were saying in the living room but all he heard was the low voice of Kyle. Sighing, Owen headed into the nearest door when he reached the top step, which he took to be a spare bedroom.

It was almost empty, with only a single bed and a large wardrobe. He walked over to the wardrobe, thinking they'd be no harm in checking all possible hiding places. His mouth dropped open in alarm when he saw what was inside, he stared into the depths of the wardrobe and frowned.

…

When Owen had left Gwen smiled at Kyle, "So, have you noticed anyone unusual around this neighbourhood since you moved here?"

"No, not at all," replied Kyle. "Although it's rather quiet and I just moved here, so we don't know many people."

Gwen nodded and opened her mouth to say something else; she knew now would be a good time to mention what Brenda Smith had said, about the blood she saw on Kyle's shirt but she couldn't bring her self to do it. He was so good. Gwen looked into Kyle's eyes and she knew; Kyle was a _good_ man. A good man. "Uhm," Gwen stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say and stared him straight in the eye. Those beautiful green eyes…

"You want some tea," said Kyle. It wasn't a question.

Gwen nodded and so Kyle stood up, breaking their eye lock. Though Gwen continued to stare at him.

"You take sugar," said Kyle, pouring several into her tea before she had even answered. But that didn't matter, because, again, it wasn't a question. And again Gwen nodded without further thought, hardly aware of what she was agreeing to. She was too absorbed in Kyle to care.

She stared at him so intensely for so long, as he stirred her tea, that it wasn't until she saw him look up sharply to the ceiling when she noticed something was wrong. Then she heard it too, the sound of Owen yelling her name. He sounded freaked.


	4. Nothing Important

"Gwen

_**Death Comes Close**_

AN: Sorry hasn't been updated in a while… I have no excuse…

Nothing Important

"Gwen! Gwen!" Owen walked quickly down the stairs and barged into the kitchen. "You!" He pointed at Kyle. "You're coming with us!"

"Owen, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" Gwen asked with a frown.

"I found this in the wardrobe upstairs," said Owen. He held up an oddly shaped circular shaped test tube full up with a sickly green liquid.

"What **is** that?" Gwen asked fearfully.

"No idea, but it's alien that's for sure. So this idiot is coming for a drive with us."

Kyle looked at Owen with a calm but ugly and angry stare. "I've never seen that before." He looked Gwen and stared hard into her eyes. "I haven't seen that before Gwen."

Gwen stared at Kyle with a glazed over hypnotic look. "I think he's right Owen. He hasn't seen it before," she said in a robotic tone.

Owen stared at Gwen and frowned. She blinked and looked up at Owen as if she'd said nothing unordinary. He suddenly swallowed hard and took a sharp look at Kyle. Sensing something was very wrong he grabbed hold of Gwen's arm and took out of the kitchen, "Go call Jack. Get the SUV over here." Gwen looked ready to protest but he yelled, "Go!" He headed back to the kitchen and looked sharply at Kyle, "What the fucking hell are you?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Owen shook his head, "Well, whatever the hell you are, you're coming to torchwood." Taking a few steps forward he grabbed tightly onto Kyle's arm. Suddenly their eyes locked and Kyle's facial expression changed quickly from a slight smile to a gasp of horror as he stared at Owen's eyes. He shook his head, in disbelief almost, shocked. Owen frowned at this behaviour. "What?"

Kyle shook his head and looked quickly away, "Nothing."

………

"We'll be right there," Ianto's voice said in Gwen's ear. She thanked him and turned to see Owen leading Kyle out of the house. She stood by the gate, running her hand along the railings, waiting for them. Owen smiled at her as he shoved Kyle in front but she didn't return it.

It didn't take long for Ianto to arrive in the SUV; glancing at Kyle he opened the door and chauffeured him in. "Ianto Jones," said Ianto nodding.

Kyle just gave wry smile and reluctantly got into the car.

………….

"So Kyle, tell me, if you have never seen this before… then why, exactly, was in your wardrobe? …Was it your wife's?" Jack questioned. They were in the interrogation room; Jack, looking down on Kyle's place in the chair; Owen, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed; and Kyle, sitting in the chair unfazed.

Kyle smiled, "That liquid isn't, uh, alien. It's just a sweetener my girlfriend uses-"

"I thought you said you'd never seen it before," interrupted Owen.

Kyle turned to Owen and said hotly, "I didn't recognise it then."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't," he said sarcastically.

"Well," said Jack. "Our computer genius is examining that that… stuff as we speak. So, we'll know you're lying."

Kyle smiled, "I know. Okay."

Toshiko's voice popped into Jack's ear, "Jack… you need to see this."

Jack nodded, "Be right there." He turned to Owen, "You – keep an eye on this guy."

Owen nodded as Jack left. He looked at Kyle with unease, wondering what he'd done to Gwen, and what exactly he was. He stared at him for a few more seconds before asking, "So, what did you do to Gwen?"

Kyle simply stared at Owen, "Sorry?"

"Come on; what did you two talk about? You got some sort of… hypnotic power?" questioned Owen.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on, she was sticking up for you."

"Her own choice," said Kyle coolly.

Owen snorted, "I don't think so. Gwen doesn't go for blackmail, and she knows bad when she sees it."

"How would you know? You've only known her, what, a month?" Kyle smiled slyly.

"I -" Owen began, but stopped in mid-sentence. "How do you know that?" Kyle just smiled knowingly, so Owen took a different approach. "Why did you look so shocked earlier?"

Kyle's smile fell, "What?"

"Looked like you'd seen a ghost or something…" Owen raised his eyebrow, sensing Kyle's weakness. "Something you… sensed? Or am I just special?"

"No," Kyle said coldly.

Right then Jack walked back in the room. He heaved a sigh, "Well, looks like you're free to go Kyle." Kyle smiled, not at all surprised.

"What!?" Owen stared at Jack.

"He was right Owen. Tosh double checked, there's nothing wrong with that stuff. It's nothing important," Jack said shrugging.

"But… Gwen! He's done something to her, she thought he was innocent!" Owen said loudly.

"Yeah… and he is," Jack laughed.

"No… but you don't understand…" Owen insisted, but his words went on deaf ears as Jack led Kyle to the main hub.

"Uh, you'll want a drink," said Jack quickly, holding out Kyle a glass of water.

"Ah, so I forget everything I've seen," Kyle nodded. He drank in large gulps as Jack led him out and Owen watched on miserably. Gwen waved to Kyle as he left. Owen looked at her, wondering if she was under a spell… or if she really did simply trust that man.

……………

Reviews are love, please!


End file.
